What happens next
by tashagodricnorthmanxxx
Summary: Set after the thrird movie, kitty is bored, now the fight is over there is nothing to do or think about.but now she has a new science partner and he might just give her the excitment she wants.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. This is my first fan fic, please review, it'll make me very happy!**_

Kitty Pryde POV

As I walked slowly down the wide, empty corridors of 'Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters', I couldn't help but think how mind-numbingly boring everything had become.

Now Magneto was gone and the brotherhood had been defeated, the whole place had dulled down. I had enjoyed it at first, the quietness, the idea of being able to relax without the interruption of Magneto threatening to wipe out all homo-sapiens, or humans trying to ride the world of the so called mutant problem, something stupid and prejudice like that.

But now I felt like ripping my hair out, I was so bored!

Yet still when everything was going on, all the drama and gut wrenching fear, I hated it, I would have done anything to get away from it. I remember lying in my bed, and in-between worrying of what tomorrow held, a thought came across my mind.

Was I going to live? Was I going to do the things I hadn't yet experienced? I mean what chance did I have, if great mutants like Professor Xavier and Mr Summers had been defeated, how on Gods green earth was I going to survive?

It still bewildered me now, and I couldn't even begin to describe how much I would hate for it to happen again, I just wanted something to do that didn't have the word homework in it!

While I was thinking all this I didn't acknowledge the upcoming wall and made a fool of myself by smacking my face straight into it.

A sudden appreciation for the lack of people around washed over me. As I unwillingly bent down to pick up my books, which had quite literally fallen right through my fingertips the second bell for class began piercing my ears. Which meant I was late. Something that most people in my lesson try to avoid. A result to Logans "_Three strikes and I don't care what storm says I will punish my way, the old fashioned way, you got that bub?_" Which was quite pointless as Logans temper was short and he had a tendency to jump the gun.

I tucked my books under my right arm and legged it to class, all the while my mind trailing back to its earlier thoughts.

As I had predicted I was VERY late. Unfortunately when the second bell had rung I was on the complete opposite side of the mansion. I had a mental argument with myself as to if I should just skip class altogether. Science wasn't that important and since Logan had started teaching it we hadn't learnt that much. No offence to him but he new as much about science as he new about civilise conversations. And that's not much I knew this from experience.

But I eventually gave in and tried to creep into class, very ineffectively. "Kitty!" Darn his super sensitive wolf-like hearing! But wait sec, that wasn't Logan's voice this was a femine voice and it could only belong to one person, our newly acquired head teacher Storm.

" Care to explain?"

" Errrrrrrrr …. I got distracted?" I stuttered trying to save myself from the embarrassment of saying I walked straight into a wall like a moron!

" Yer, of course you did. Now sit down, we're doing astronomy, have you received your textbooks yet off of Mr Logan?" the last part was directed at the whole class.

Halfway to my seat I realised that it was occupied. I looked around to see that nobody was in they're usual seats.

I gave Rouge- my newly acquired best friend –a questioning glance to which she knowingly mouthed the words _seating plan_ all the while looking hatefully at her new science partner the newly returned fiery tempered Pyro.

Who was looking just as resentfully back at his ex-best friends girlfriend Rouge.

Everybody had been slightly edgy around Magneto's former right-hand man, especially since Logan had brought him back against his will. And the fact that he looked at everyone and everything like he wanted to burn it to ash didn't help either. I glanced around the room looking for a seat when a realised the only space was next to Peter.

An amazingly gorgeous, tall and muscularly guy. I had never quite had the guts to talk to him, I'd always wanted to but something had always stopped me. I would say to myself that I had things to do or I had to get to class otherwise Logan would beat me to a pulp, but I knew the real reason was because my stomach filled with butterflies whenever I looked at him.

And now I had to sit next to him for two whole semesters, this was going to kill me. I slowly walked over to where he sat, stumbled a few times, getting a couple of giggles but I eventually made it to my new seat. As I sat down he sent me a friendly smile, then turned back to his book.

I wanted to say hello, well more wanting him to say it. After Storms introduction speech to what we would be learning for the next two months, he filled my wish.

"Hi I am Peter, you are Kitty?" he asked in his deep Russian accent.

"Yer, err… hi" I mumbled like an idiot.

"It's strange, I've know you for a very long time and yet this the first time we have actually had a conversation." He sounded truly bothered by that fact, which quite confused me.

"I err, guess it is strange… so do you understand any of this, I'm really out of focus" great I'm starting to babble. I was telling the truth about the being out of focus thing, but what he didn't need to now was that it wasn't because of the astronomy, I had already done this subject back home in Deerfield high school, the reason was because I couldn't believe I was actually speaking to him.

For the rest of the lesson, I faked not understanding anything, so I could have an excuse for talking to him. It wasn't until Logan and Pyro left class that we talked off subject.

" Where are they going and why do they both look like they are going to kill some one?" I asked confused.

" Oh, they both got anger management classes together." He spoke as suppressing a laugh. " They started a couple of days ago, at first it was just Pyro, you know to get him past his whole evil Magneto stage, but then Storm thought it might be a good idea that Logan do it with him, to get past his…issues or something"

Surprise flitted across my face "How do you know all this?"

"Um, Bobbie and Pyro were roommates before Pyro went to the brotherhood, but now his come back he was moved to my room, because he kept _accidentally _burning all Bobbie's stuff" he replied.

I giggled a little I could just imagine that, it was defiantly something he'd do. I guess he still hasn't gotton over the fact that Bobbie won they're little face off. It was a little unfair, turning your whole body into ice and then head butting some one is not really good sportsmanship.

He laughed a little too, but Storm soon called upon us for an answer neither of us had heard the question too.

The last half an hour was in silence, neither us wanting to have too to stutter and mumble embarrassingly that we weren't listening again.

Soon the bell rang loudly making me jump. I was going to try and talk to Peter again when Rouge came skipping up to me.

"Well that was completely boring, I didn't get any of it and for the most of the lesson I had Mr _I want to watch the world burn cause I'm an angry ex-evil guy _sitting next tome" I was annoyed that she had stopped me in my tracks to speaking to Peter but, I wasn't in the mood for having ago, so I started to walk with her to our shared room chatting about how much she hated Pyro, I swear the amount she talked about him now he was back, it was non-stop and now they were science partners, I wouldn't hear the end of it .

I suddenly realised that that was the last class of the day.

My mind did a little happy dance, yes now I can just lie on my bed and relax.

But I couldn't relax, cause I couldn't take my mind off of Peter. Darn him, he was stopping me from having the evening I had planed. Go to room, eat ice cream go to bed, darn him.

Just as I predicted, I couldn't get him off my mind all night, it took me ages to go to sleep and we had barely spoke!

Oh, what was the matter with me, he was just some guy, who I happen to have had a small crush on for like FOREVER.

He probably didn't even give me a second thought, and if he did he probably thought I was just some weird shy little girl.

Okay that's it I have to promise to myself, that after tonight I wasn't going to think about him anymore, it would be like a new years resolution, but in September.

Right no more peter thoughts, peter thoughts are bad.

_**What do you think? This is just the first chapter please review, more to come! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. This is my first fan fic, please review, it'll make me very happy! Thanks for your reviews so much I really appreciate them. **_

_I'm not thinking about him, I'm not thinking about him, I'm not thinking about him! _

"You okay? Kitty? You look a little flushed" Both Rouge and Jubilee snickered at me in sync.

"You haven't touched your ice cream, and it's your favourite, Ben and Jerry's cookie dough flavour" Rouge asked, still giggling as she said these words, but this time she had a twinge of concern in her sweet southern accent.

"I'm just not hungry, … you know I think I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm really tired, been swamped all day" I added a yawn for dramatic effect. I hoped they wouldn't see through my badly thought up lie-I had always been a bad liar-they didn't need to know that I was a complete loser. Unfortunately they didn't look like they were buying it.

"But we were going to watch chic flicks and talk about all the pointless stuff we usually do" Jubilee complained. What little time we did get away from homework jubilee didn't like to waste.

"Is this about a guy?" Rouge encouraged trying to pry information out of me, her face suddenly lighting up.

"Cause if it is you know there is no one else you would rather tell than us right?" Great interrogations.

" Look guys, I really am just tired" as I spoke I slowly crept towards the door " And I really just want to get some shut eye" I reached for the door knob and pulled the tall dark mahogany door, only to be startled by an ongoing fight happening right out side

"…. It is called a TRUST exercise Logan you were suppose to let me TRUST you!" Pyro everything but screamed at Logan.

" Well I was teaching NOT to trust people, which if you ask me is a much better lesson to be learnt!" Logan yelled lividly back at him.

"Logan, that wasn't the point of the lesson I will NEVER trust you again!" Pyro was now starting to furiously walk away with a hostile look on his face.

" See I did teach you a lesson…" Logan followed behind him. Temporally distracted I watch as the two followed after each other.

"What was all that about?" rouged asked confusion written on her face.

" Oh, just some sort bitch fight between Logan and pyro" I said still slowly creeping out the door " so, yer I'll be off, love you bye!" I practically screamed the word in they're face all the while running out the door.

I walked at a now normal pace down the corridor, heading in the direction of my room.

As I turned round the corner I didn't see, the person walking on the other side, and we both collided into each other and I accidentally fell threw the floor to room below.

"Shit, fuck, bugger" I shouted glaring at the ceiling.

"Umm, hello…"I turned a deep shade of red. I would recognise that voice anywhere. Deep and Russian… Peter. And of course if I were going to fall into anybody's room it would have to be him. The guy who even though has barely talked to me, I can't get of mind off. Peter!

"Err, sorry, fell over, and…kind of fell through the ceiling... Err I'll just go… bye!" Great, again with the babbling. He looked at me eyes wide in confusion and what looked like a laugh, which was being held back.

" It's okay, weird way to run into someone, but hey this is a weird place" it was clear he found my dignity wounding incident humours. It was only then I realised what he was doing he was painting in a sketchbook.

"You paint?" I questioned a smile growing on my face. He painted?

" Umm, yes, it's kind of a hobby" he muttered

" Cool, can I see some?" I asked walking towards him. But he quickly shut the book. He hesitated for a second and then replied.

"It's not finished yet and I don't perceive myself as very good…." He was stopped mid-sentence by a loud slamming of the door. In walked pyro, well more like strutted in stamping his feet like a small child. It was quite amusing.

" What are you doing in here? Isn't your room on the other side of the mansion? Go away" Pyro ordered at me, obviously still in a strop about the non-trusting of Logan thing.

"Don't listen to him he's always grouchy after anger management" peter spoke to me his face seemed annoyed. I guess sharing a room with Mr bright side could cause that expression on anyone 's face. I liked john but after coming back he was always in a mood.

"Oi! You said you weren't going to tell anyone about that!" Pyro bellowed across the room, from were he sat on his bed.

" I think I should go" I said not wanting to get the look that pyro frequently gave off to people-mainly Bobbie- when he was pissed at them.

"I'll see you in science then kitty"

" I'll be there, … bye," I mumbled stumbling out the room. As soon as the door was shut I leaned against it and sighed. Of course I had been mortified but still… my mind started to wander off when I was suddenly brought back to reality by Logan.

" Is pyro in there? That kid needs to know what's what!" he frowned. Still pissed, I guess, Logan had a problem with letting things go.

" Uumm, … I don't know" I stuttered, hoping my lie wouldn't appear on my face, I didn't know why I was lying for him, I just knew it would turn into a full scale fight, and I knew they would be so loud.

"If you see him tell him Logan said he s a prick"

"Ookie dookie, see you later Logan" I started to walk in the direction of my room, maybe this time I would actually get there.

**What do you think , please review , I love them ! x**


End file.
